The "No Drugs" Club
Found by GammA07, this is the list of B8ers who haven't touched a drop of alcohol or drugs. At least when it was illegal for them to do it. These people prove that you can stand up to peer pressure and resist all drugs and keep your body healthy and they're kickass for doing it! The idea was first thought of in a topic created by YoAriel33 asking if you had done any illegal drugs. Topic was created on 4/7/07. Original called "The None Club" in that one topic, the club evolved to this page here. And now without further introduction and stuff: here's the list. 1. pikaness <----Congrats to her for being the inspiration by being the first person to post "None!" in the illegal drug topic. also for teh sexy m i rite? 2. Buckethead9999 3. Smurf 4. Shadow Wyvern 5. MoogleKupo141 6. Luster Soldier 7. CasanovaZelos 8. andymancan1 9. KodyBevan 10. starcow 11. GammA07 12. GuessMyUserName 13. kbmusiclover 14. SHINE GET 64 15. CycloReaper 16. DSRage 17. SmartMuffin 18. Whit3_Rabb1t 19. Meow1000 20. RappinHobo9292 21. GameBopAdv 22. cheekyboys 23. Ragnarok_Reborn 24. Xtremeblur 25. firaga89 26. KJ456 27. ThisIsAnOddName 28. th3l3fty 29. MadGamer_11 30. Valas Hune 31. Zachnorn 32. WiggumFan267 33. REpwner 34. SensiShadeSlaye 35. GenesisTwilight 36. StifledSilence 37. Vlado <----Gave his stamp of approval. And once you've got that you know you've archived greatness. 38. BlondeAfroHero7 39. Warning_Crazy 40. Ness26 Special thanks to Luster Soldier for keeping a backup of the original list and if you didn't do any illegal drugs then add yourself today! List of Enemies and Friends Enemies: 1. People who have drank alcohol or done drugs who think they're better than us. 2. Towelie 3. Sess <------ FRAUD, LIER, Can't be trusted. Lied about not doing drugs and now he must die. Also a drug supporter. 4. Cat1001 (He's against us) 5. SilverNightmareX7 Drinks, and despises people who believe they are superior for not drinking or doing drugs. 6. TurnTurnTurn Obsessed with alcohol. He's also against us! Friends: 1. Basically everyone on the list 2. Mr. Mackey Silencer S: 1. Silencer S: A mysterious, shifty user who tries to get people to drink his punch. I think he's up to something... "Heheh. "No Drugs Club" indeed... (aside)but for how long... hehehe. Brave warriors against narcotics, just try this delicious punch! It will surely, *giggle*, bear the taste of difference." - Silencer S "And God said, on the seventh day, I stay home restest, and got higheth. And it was good. So let is be written. So let it be done." - Silencer S Ragnarok_Reborn: Anti-drug supporter, Sess' rival, disliked by many. "Then why do them? Seriously, all they are is an expensive, harmful way to escape from reality. Go watch a movie, play a video game, or do something else." "You do them because you're addicted. You then bumble around in a high state like life's some kind of joke. Sounds like a good waste of time, money, and, quite frankly, a life." "Oh, I'm dead serious. I have a borderline abnormal hate for stoners. I hate stoners that I haven't even met simply on the basis that they ARE stoners. If anything, I hope drug penalties get stricter." "Honestly. Stealing your sister's medication? Don't you have any fucking shame? Christ." All of those referring to Sess by the way. Comments - Sincerely Mr Mockery: People who do drugs are bad people. They're the scourge of society, smoking on their dope-pipes, hanging around in the streets trying to "slang" their crack. Wouldn't suprise me if every one of them were murderers and/or rapists who do drugs because it helps them get their jolly good time of hurting people around them. If you, or even if your parents(apple doesn't fall far from the tree), have tried an illegal drug, then you're automatically a criminal. That will be your life forever. Period. Drug free is the way to be, people. And, uh, stay in school, too! - Diet Water: I trip acid and smoke pot. - neonreaper: drugs and hugs with jugs - REpwner: I second that neonreaper. - Mega Mana: I don't even take medicine when I have I'm sick. - newusrname: What so bad about a little puff puff? - kungfu chicken: Ive smoked weed, snorted cocaine, sold both of those for three years and done LSD a few times. Im tottaly clean now though. I went to rehab and then relapsed but Ive been clean off everything (even alcohol for 4 months now). Do I qualify to join? - User52015: I think this is the best B8 wiki page by a long shot. - Diet Water: And I truly believe everyone should do acid once in their life. - UltimaterializerX: Depends entirely on substance and amount. Wine in moderation is fine. Weed in moderation is fine. Et cetera. But don't go thinking that because I do something that you might not agree with, that I have a different opinion of the morons that abuse a substance. They're all idiots. - Sess: why am i arguing about this at 1am - Minipoooot: We need to get Rag laid. That would solve so many issues. - Minipoooot: To those people who feel superior for not doing drugs- stop it. You're not superior, and I hate you. - Enohp: i dun tuch drugss. srsly. I don't. - Explicit Content: I love smoking weed... it just puts me in a perfect state of mind, not too fucked up, completely relaxed, and making everything about 20 times more enjoyable. The only thing I don't like about it is the horrible cottonmouth and that every time I smoke I feel like each one of my legs weighs 3,000 pounds. - ChaosTony: I'm against pot because I can't stand smoke and it smells like skunk aka ass. But in the immortal words of Lloyd Christmas: "Here's the pills! Yes, pills are good, yeah!" >_> Not that I take them or anything. - UltimaterializerX: Or when he (Rag) proved himself to be little more than your typical biased wannabe tough guy. He provides zero research to back up any of those claims; it's just isolated incidents and conjecture. I once got so offended by the letter E that I killed the creator of Sesame Street. Clearly, vowels should be banned. - Sess: I'm using an emulator, I traded my old pokemon ruby game for a lot of pills <_> Mothra If I'm involved in a Wiki page, it gets a Mothra. ---Moogle Category:User_Groups